


Survive the Night

by Thongchan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Other, Random - Freeform, horror shit, idk whyyy, self insert thing, something i dreamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the third night, I begin to panic when I notice Freddy Fazbear is not at the Show Stage and begin to feel paranoid. Will I ever survive the third night easily or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This...was something I had dreamed last night. After reading too much FNAF and faving art, I begin to grow a huge liking towards Freddy Fazbear. I mean, I did have a dream of him last night, so why not??  
> Anyways, this was something I want to express.
> 
> Also, I used the name Monica instead of my actual name, because it's already being used on my OC from my GTA V fanfic I'm currently writing on.

It was 5 AM and this is the third night I been as a security guard. I was in the office, beginning to panic after seeing that animatronic Freddy Fazbear was not at the Show Stage.

"Oh no, this is where he becomes active...Fuck, why did I take this job??" I said to myself as I checked the other security cams. I spotted him staring at the camera in the Dining Room.

"Oh shit, he's staring...!" I said before I looked at both doors. Suddenly, I noticed Bonnie standing there on the left door, giving me an eerie look.

"Fuck!!" I quickly shut the door and plopped on the chair, panting. "Damn, damn I forgot I need to focus on Bonnie and Chica...and probably Foxy, but I doubt he would actually move out of that Pirate Cove..."

30 minutes later, I was down to 20% of my power and I grew more paranoid. I checked on the East Hall camera, seeing Freddy staring right at the camera with an eerie smile on his face. I begin to close both doors as I shrieked.

"Ohh man, he's right down the East Hall! Ooooh I'm gonna die here...!" I jumped down onto the floor and crawled under the desk as I hear his footsteps coming up to the door.

"Come on out there~ I want to play~" Freddy spoke as he begin to chuckle darkly.

I shook my head quickly as I hugged my knees. "F-fuck you, man!"

"Open the door! i won't bite..much..hehehehehhehe."

"No, no no..! I will not open the damn door. It's only 30 minutes until 6 and I need to survive..Fuuuuuck.." I muttered as I looked to see how much power I have. It reads 15%.

"Shit, shit, shit!! Oh god...Come on, come on...Don't die on me fast..."

Freddy begin to walk away from the door and I poked my head out of the desk after I heard him leave.

"G-good, he's going away..." I crawled out and sat on the desk. "Now...let's finish up this job..I only have 12% of power left.."

When I opened the right door on my side, Freddie popped up.

"SURPRISE!!! I GOT YOU!"

I shrieked in horror as I jumped off from the chair and backed up into the door on the left. Freddy slowly walked up to me, smiling darkly.

"You have no where to run~" He said.

"Fuck, I am so...so...screwed...!" I cried. "Screw this, I'm leaving this place!"

I slammed my hand on the button and it opened the left door. I dashed out of the office and down the West Hall, where I see Bonnie standing there, blocking my way.

"Move it, you stupid rabbit!" I yelled as I slid under him and got up from behind. I continued to run for the exit and sees the door that leads to the exit.

"Yesss, home sweet home...!!" I said but I tripped over something and crashed onto the floor.

"Damn, what the fuu--- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii???!"

I looked up to see Foxy, who was standing over me with a hook in the air.

"Where do ye think yer goin', hm??" Foxy spoke.

"No, no no...Don't kill me...don't kill me...!" I pleaded.

Foxy lifted up my shirt with his hook and pulled my face up to his.

"I don't want to kill ye...But, Freddy wants ye to himself." He pointed his normal hand to Freddy, who was walking towards me, still having his evil smirk on his face. Behind him was Bonnie and Chica, who glared at me.

"I finally got you now, girl...Prepare to suffer...~" Freddy chuckled as I begin to panic.

I closed my eyes and sighed in shame.

"Just kill me...Looks like I'm done for..."

When I prepared for my death, nothing happened. I opened my right eye to have a peek and noticed Freddy looking at the clock. I grew confused and glanced over to see it is now 6 AM. What a relief.

Freddy set his blue eyes into my brown ones.

"You got lucky on this time...But tomorrow, I will make sure that your fourth night won't be so easy for you." He chuckled as Foxy dropped me onto the floor, making me land on my butt.

"Come on...We need to get back to where we are." As Fred walked back to the Show Stage, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica glared at me.

"Watch yourself, Security Guard..." Bonnie spoke as Chica nodded in agreement.

"See ye tomorrow night, ehehehehe.." Foxy chuckled as all three of them went back to their respective positions.

I breathed heavily as I set my left hand onto my chest. "F-fuck...fuck...That was close..."

Couple minutes later after 6, the manager got out of his car and walked happily towards the restaurant. He then spotted me leaning against the door outside.

"Hey! Monica! I see you survived the third night! I hope Freddy hasn't caused much--"

"SCREW THIS JOB!" I shoved the hat into his chest.

"W-what' the matter? I thought you enjoy working as a security guard." The manager stuttered as he looked into my angry eyes.

"No. No, I DON'T enjoy working in this..this..creepy place as a night security guard! I wanted to work during the afternoon hours, but nooooo, you wanted me to work at the night hours, where I could get killed by those creepy things! The pay is awful, not enough money to buy myself something I enjoy and hell, I have no idea why the Phone Guy was acting nervous when he left these messages about the animatronics. I might think he's dead or something, I don't know! Look, I'm sorry, but I quit. I'll get my final paycheck at 12. Bye."

I huffed as I walked passed the manager, leaving him dumbfounded at what I just told him. I am too tired to be dealing with scary shit like that and I will definitely find another job I can work at, a job where it does not have animatronics. As I hopped into my Fiat 500 and yawned loudly.

"Now, I need to get home and go to sleep..." I muttered to myself as I started the car and begin to drive away from the restaurant

"Freddy Fazbear...no longer my fucking hero.."

**Author's Note:**

> I might do something like this more often if I ever have dreams like this, so yeah.  
> Hope you enjoy this...whatever the hell this is. xD


End file.
